Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pendulum device, in particular to a pendulum device utilizing the simple harmonic motion to drive an article to be moved to move.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a plastic material feeder can be used for receiving plastic materials. After the plastic materials are hot melted and transmitted, the plastic materials are outputted by an output portion of the plastic material feeder. A mold is below the output portion to load plastic materials outputted by the output portion for following setting procedures.
During the setting procedure, the mold is moved in a transversal direction relative to a material output position for a subsequent releasing procedure. However, the distance between the output portion and the mold is fixed. Therefore, when the mold is moved in the transversal direction to move away from the position below the output portion, the melted and viscous plastic materials near to the output portion are continuously outputting downward by the gravity, so that the plastic materials that are continuously outputted from the output portion may adhere to or collide with the mold. As a result, the overall performance of the feeder is adversely affected and reduced.
A conventional feeder is developed, wherein the output portion of the feeder can be moved upward relative to the mold. Therefore, the distance between the output portion and the mold can increase to prevent the plastic materials from adhering to or colliding with the mold. However, such feeder is directly driven by a driving mechanism to allow the mold to perform an up-and-down movement. Therefore, during the movement of the output portion, a moderate oscillation may be generated. As a result, the components of the feeder or the driving mechanism may collide with or wear against each other to reduce the period of use. Moreover, the oscillation may adversely affect the operation of the material output of the output portion and the efficiency of the feeder.